Russian Artists
Russian Redwall books tend to have groups of artists working on different parts of the book. Some artists will just illustrate the map, others will draw the chapter icons or covers. ''Redwall *Design binding: Vadim Pozhidayev *Artists: Yusup Khanmagomedov (Юсуп Ханмагомедов), Sergey Botnaryuk (Сергей Ботнарюк), Sergei Rozhin (Сергей Рожин), Sergei Bordyug (Сергей Бордюг), Sergei Grigoriev (Сергей Григорьев) *Also credited as: S. Bordyng, U. Pozhidaev, S. Grigoriev, S. Botnariuk, Y. Hanmagomedov, S. Rozhin *Victoria Timofeeva (Виктория Тимофеева) Mossflower *Artists: Yusup Khanmagomedov, Sergey Botnaryuk, Valeryi Esaulenko Mattimeo *Artists: Igor Ganzenko, Sergey Goncharov Mariel of Redwall *Design binding: Vadim Pozhidayev *Artists: Sergei Bordyug (Сергей Бордюг), Sergei Grigoriev (Сергей Григорьев), Olga Saxon (Ольга Саксон), Igor Ganzenko (Игорь Ганзенко) Salamandastron *Design binding: Vadim Pozhidayev *Cover artists: Sergei Bordyug (Сергей Бордюг), Sergei Grigoriev (Сергей Григорьев) *Text illustrators: Yusup Khanmagomedov (Юсуп Ханмагомедов), Sergey Botnaryuk (Сергей Ботнарюк), Alexander Larionov (Александра Ларионова), Valeryi Esaulenko (Валерий Есауленко), Sergei Rozhin (Сергей Рожин) Martin the Warrior *Design binding: Vadim Pozhidayev *Cover artists: Sergei Bordyug (Сергей Бордюг), Sergei Grigoriev (Сергей Григорьев) *Text illustrators: Igor Ganzenko (Игорь Ганзенко), Sergei Goncharov (Сергея Гончарова) The Bellmaker *Design binding: Vadim Pozhidayev *Cover artists: Sergei Bordyug (Сергей Бордюг), Sergei Grigoriev (Сергей Григорьев) *Flyleaf illustrators: Sergei Rozhin (Сергей Рожин), Timokhin] (Дмитрия Тимохина) *Text illustrators: Yusup Khanmagomedov (Юсуп Ханмагомедов), Sergey Botnaryuk (Сергей Ботнарюк), Alexander Larionov (Александра Ларионова), Valeryi Esaulenko (Валерий Есауленко), Sergei Rozhin (Сергей Рожин), Igor Ganzenko (Игорь Ганзенко) Outcast of Redwall *Cover artists: Sergei Bordyug (Сергей Бордюг), Dmitriy Timokhin]] (Дмитрия Тимохина) *Flyleaf illustrators: Sergei Goncharov (Сергея Гончарова), Timokhin] (Дмитрия Тимохина) *Text illustrators: Sergei Goncharov (Сергея Гончарова), Igor Ganzenko (Игорь Ганзенко) Pearls of Lutra *Design binding: Vadim Pozhidayev *Cover artist: Anton Lomaev *Flyleaf illustrators: Sergei Rozhin (Сергей Рожин), Timokhin] (Дмитрия Тимохина) *Text illustrators: Olga Saxon (Ольга Саксон), Igor Ganzenko (Игорь Ганзенко), Alexander Larionov (Александра Ларионова), Yusup Khanmagomedov (Юсуп Ханмагомедов), Sergey Botnaryuk (Сергей Ботнарюк), Svetlana Makarova (Светлана Макарова) The Long Patrol *Design binding: Vadim Pozhidayev *Cover artist: Anton Lomaev *Flyleaf illustrators: Sergei Goncharov (Сергея Гончарова), Valeri Makarov (Валерия Макарова) *Text illustrator: Sergei Goncharov (Сергея Гончарова) Marlfox *Cover artist: Anton Lomaev *Olga Sakson, Aleksandra Larionova, Yusup Khanmagomedov, Svetlana Makarova The Legend of Luke *Design binding: Vadim Pozhidayev *Cover artist: Anton Lomaev *Flyleaf illustrators: Sergei Goncharov (Сергея Гончарова), Valeri Makarov (Валерия Макарова) *Text illustrators: Sergei Goncharov (Сергея Гончарова), Olga Saxon (Ольга Саксон), Igor Ganzenko (Игорь Ганзенко) Lord Brocktree *Cover artist: Anton Lomaev *Olga Sakson, Igor Ganzenko, Aleksandra Larionova, Yusup Khanmagomedov, Svetlana Makarova Taggerung *Design binding: Vadim Pozhidayev *Cover artist: Anton Lomaev *Flyleaf illustrators: Valeri Makarov (Валерия Макарова), Igor Belichenko (Игоря Беличенко) Triss ''Note: illustrations in this book are taken from other books. *Design binding: Vadim Pozhidayev *Cover artist: Anton Lomaev *Flyleaf illustrators: Valeri Makarov (Валерия Макарова), Svetlana Makarova (Светлана Макарова) *Text illustrators: Svetlana Makarova (Светлана Макарова), Igor Ganzenko (Игорь Ганзенко), Yusup Khanmagomedov (Юсуп Ханмагомедов), Olga Saxon (Ольга Саксон), Alexander Larionov (Александра Ларионова), Sergei Goncharov (Сергея Гончарова), Valeryi Esaulenko (Валерий Есауленко), Sergey Botnaryuk (Сергей Ботнарюк) ''Loamhedge'' *Design binding: Vadim Pozhidayev *Cover artist: Anton Lomaev *Flyleaf illustrators: Valeri Makarov (Валерия Макарова), Igor Ganzenko (Игорь Ганзенко) Category:Illustrators Category:People